


All Regrets Must Come Too Late

by ShiningYou1404



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Gen, Heartbreaking, Sick Character, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningYou1404/pseuds/ShiningYou1404
Summary: Wooseok and Seungyoun are lovers since high school, when everything goes so beautifully and flawlessly, they forget that life is like a spinning wheel, everyone can change. Life can change.Wooseok tried hard to fight his severe illness while Seungyoun who did not realize anything slowly played with fire behind him. And Wooseok actually realized it.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 146





	1. You Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seungseok fanfic hehehe^^  
I fell for seungseok, they were so cute and made my heart flutter. 
> 
> The idea of this story is actually from one of the manhwa that I read, not 100% the same bcs I don't have permission from the author-nim. Only a few parts of it will feel similar. Thanks to the author ****, I really enjoyed your story even though it was the saddest manhwa that I've ever read:*
> 
> English is not my mother language, so if there are many errors in vocab or grammar, please forgive me and pls understand. Love you ;))

** _Summer, 2014_ **

_Summer at that time was the most extreme summer for some people, people prefer to stay in an air-conditioned room to simply avoid the heat of the sun._

_It's also applies to these two lovebirds, they choose to remain in the library while waiting for the day to turn dark_

_"Wooseok-ah"_

_Two high school students sat side by side in the library chairs, the time showned at 5:17 P.M, there's was very quiet considering that most of the students had left. _

_Just the two of them._

_Someone who was called Wooseok still focused with the book on his hand that he had been reading, did not answering the call._

_"Kim Wooseok" the call was heard again from a man who had been sitting beside him._

_"Hemm ..." he only replied with a small hummed._

_"Wooseok-ah ..." the man whined, poking wooseok's cheek try to get the man's attention._

_Wooseok rolled his eyes, and looked to the side._

_'Chuu'_

_His eyes widened when he found short kiss on his tiny lips which was none other than from the mischievous act of the man who had been calling his name._

_"KYAA!!! ~~ What are you doing, Seungyoun-ah?" Wooseok's cheeks flushed red, either holding anger or holding back the shame. The man known to be named Seungyoun just laughed at Wooseok's adorable reaction._

_"Your punishment, bleehh..."_  
_ Seungyoun stuck out his tongue, teasing wooseok_

_"I called you hundreds times but you kept ignoring me, your focus was only on that book" he pointed his finger to wooseok's book. _

_"I'm jealous" seungyoun pouted. _

_Wooseok laughed softly to find Seungyoun annoyed, he pinched Seungyoun's cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, okay? Ah... but, you know what?" Wooseok asked._

_"Hn?" He frowned, confused by Wooseok's question._

_"You just stole my first kiss, Seungyoun-ssi. You know you have to take responsibility, right?" Wooseok crossed his arms in front of his chest, acting like he's angry._

_"With my pleasure, baby" seungyoun give wooseok a hug before he whisper something to wooseok's ear "let's go home, I'll buy ice cream, so don't be angry anymore"_

_Wooseok smile and nodding, he closed the book and put it in a bag, grabbing Seungyoun's hand to stand up. They looked at each other before the two gave warm smiles and chuckled as they left the library._

  
** _Summer, 2020_ **

Wooseok smile, remembering his first kiss with Seungyoun.  
Six years ago.

He sat at the bus stop, waiting for the bus that he usually rides to get to his home, no, their home to be exact.

Yes, it's been 4 years since Wooseok and Seungyoun decided to lived together, moved to Seoul city and leave their family behind.

He slowly took his cellphone from the pocket, trying to call the man he had been dating for almost 7 years.

  
Drrttt.... Drttt...

No answer.

Drrttt... Drttt... Drrtt...

  
This is the fourth try but Seungyoun still hasn't picked up the phone call.

Wooseok took a deep breath before he finally tried to call him again and this time it's worked.

  
_"I told you to never call me when i'm working overtime"_  
the man on the other side yelled at him, feeling annoyed at the phone call from his 'wife'.

"I'm sorry, just wanna know what time you will be home?" Wooseok clenched his fingers, he knew, he still remembered that Seungyoun told him not to call when he was busy, but really, he really needed his man right now, at least he just want to hear Seungyoun's voice.

_"When i said working overtime that's mean i'll not going home, seok-ah. Can't you get it?_" he sounded very frustrated

"Sorry again, just asked but...." wooseok bit his lower lip, doubtful what he wanted to say.

"_But what?"_ Asked seungyoun

"I went to hospital and..."

_"Seriously, Kim Wooseok. Can't you just talk properly? gosh, i really have no time for this"_

After hear the answer from his lover, wooseok discouraged to tell seungyoun the truth, he knew this was not the right moment. He felt very disappointed, even Seungyoun did not ask the reason why he went to the hospital.

"Eumm...nothing, it's just you know what, seungyounie? Today is your birthday, we haven't been dinner together since a long time, can you just go home tonight? I'll make seaweed soup for you, eoh?" wooseok sounds normal as much as possible, even though his throat felt choked trying not to cry.

_"Hey, is there something wrong?"_ this time Seungyoun sounded soft, he felt something was wrong with Wooseok, maybe he was worried about something, just maybe.

"Nothing, just miss you so bad. Let's celebrate together" wooseok smiled softly behind the line, really, he was very simple, just hearing the soft voice of sungyoun made him happy. The voice that he really missed.

But not long after that, he was able to hear the voice of someone from behind his call, he knew that voice, the voice of a woman, the voice that always haunted him for the last 2 years.

_"Eunghh... who's that, youn?_" A woman's voice.

"_Shttt....shut up"_ he whisper, Wooseok can feel a little panic from Seungyoun's voice

_"Listen, i won't go back home tonight, so much work to do, don' t wait for me, okay? I miss you too, i gotta go, bye"_

Pip.. pip... pip...

Wooseok frozen, his phone still stuck in his right ear, he tried to digest what had just happened.

_'That voice again_'

Wooseok feel pain on his chest, his head hurt so bad.

  
Wooseok squeezed the paper he had been holding tightly, the paper that showing the results of his examinations from hospital, the white paper it shows that wooseok has a severe leukemia.

_'I would allow you to do whatever you want as long as you happy, but what I want to do is just celebrate your birthday tonight, Seungyoun-ah'_

_'I don't know if i can celebrate your birthday next year'_

Tears dripping slowly from his eyes.

  
'How can people change so drastically, when did everything start to go wrong?' 

To Be Continued~~ or End? :)

*SeungSeok*


	2. When Will You Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will you back home?  
All the memories with you keep spinning in my mind like clips of the movie. You know that I miss you, right? I miss the old you.
> 
> Woseok knows that his stubbornness is not a good thing, he knows that he shouldn't hide his condition from Seungyoun.  
But he has his reasons....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first chapter i said that this story was inspired from a manhwa, right? I was wrong, it's not from manhwa but manhua 😂😂
> 
> Once again, I want to tell you that english is not my mother's language so apologize if there are so many errors and discomfort when you reading it. Pls enjoy, leave comment and I love you ^^

Wooseok opened the front door of the house, put down his bag and slowly walked to their room, the room that he shared with seungyoun.

He laid down his small and thin body on the bed, eyes still flushed from crying all the way home. His heart was still beating so fast as if it could be explode anytime. Wooseok closed his eyes remembering the conversation he had with the doctor at the hospital earlier.

** _3 hours ago_ **

_Wooseok sat in a chair facing the doctor, he glanced at the doctor who looked unhappy with the results of this examination, then he looked down, waiting for the first word that would come out from his doctor's mouth._

_Wooseok waited long enough_

_5 minutes_

_10 minutes_

_but there was still not a single word from the doctor. he remained silent._

_Before finally..._

_ 'Sigh ...'_

  
_A soft sigh came from the doctor's mouth, his face really didn't look good. Wooseok squeezed his jacket firmly._

_ "Doctor Han ..." Wooseok ventured to open his voice first_

_ "Wooseok-sii ..." the doctor turned to him, slowly, his facial expression returned to normal after seeing that Wooseok also looked nervous._

_ "This is not a good result, you know that right?" Doctor Han speaks slowly_

_ "Yes, I know"_

_Yes, of course he know it well. It has been almost a year since Wooseok found out that he was suffering from leukemia, and for this year he had also been routinely undergoing hospital examinations just to check how severe the illness was. Doctor Han is the only person who knows Wooseok's condition. No his parents, no his coworkers, and he didn't even tell his lover, Cho Seungyoun._

_"Wooseok-ah, think again about the treatment, okay? As your doctor, I just want the best for you, not just as a doctor, but think of this as a request from a friend, eum?" Doctor Han looked at Wooseok softly, hoping this stubborn patient accepted his offer for chemotherapy._

_Wooseok just smiled._

_"Please, it's better to take some treatment before it's too late, Wooseok-ah" Doctor Han took Wooseok's hand, begging._

_"Give me some more time, Seungwoo hyung. I have my reason" the doctor known as Han Seungwoo released his grip on Wooseok's hand, i lost count how many times this doctor sighing. _

_He giving a paper to the smaller man in front of him._

_"Haaahh ... I don't understand you anymore, this is the result of today's examination. You know your condition is getting worse, right? I'm just reminding"_

_"Thanks, hyung" Wooseok took the paper and walked away to the door._

****

Wooseok tears slowly flowing again, for the umpteenth times. He kept repeating Doctor Han's words about 'before it's too late'. 

How severe is his illness? Will he die soon?   
A month?   
3 months?   
Will he be able to survive at least until next year?

Those thoughts scared him so much, but he still couldn't tell his condition to his lover, he didn't want to distrub Seungyoun who is currently enjoying his golden period. Seungyoun had long dreamed to become a top manager in his company, when Seungyoun's dream was achieved, Wooseok didn't want to ruin his lover's great moments.

  
Wooseok only hoped that the remaining time he had with Seungyoun could be spent with only beautiful memories. 

Today is really so tiring for Wooseok, his eyes hurt because he cried too much. Wooseok curled up on his bed while hugging Seungyoun's black shirt before he finally fell asleep, skipping his dinner.

~~~

Wooseok woke up, the time showed 4 o'clock in the morning. He felt pain in his head, it hurts so fvcking bad.

'Not again'

He sat himself on the edge of the bed while keep holding his head, wooseok touched his nose that was filled with blood. His morning routine that's still the same as the days before, he slowly went to the bathroom and wiped his nose. The blood thats flowing this time felt more than usual. 

'Ahh ... maybe he forgot to take his medicine last night' thought Wooseok.

Wooseok went back into the room, looking for his cellphone that he had put off somewhere last night, hoping for at least one call from Seungyoun

So many messages and e-mails but none of them came from Seungyoun. Wooseok exhaled slowly before finally opening one by one the messages he received.

Most are messages from the office where he works. Ask about the deadline novel that are currently being done by him.

Wooseok is a writer of romantic novels, although he is not yet a well-known writer but he has published many books. 

It's been one year since he found out about his leukimia, wooseok chose to work entirely from home, he has never come to his office again. Of course he didn't say the reason in detail to his coworkers why he finally decided to work from home. Once again, Wooseok didn't want to make people pity him.

Opened the laptop, his fingers danced beautifully on the keyboard. Typing word by word for his latest novel, the romantic stories he has been pouring out in the form of a novel are like an illusion to him right now.

The main character who always suffers at the beginning of the story will surely end up with happy ending. But what would happen if the story have the opposite story-line, will it end tragically? With the main character who will die in the end of the story?

It's so sad

6 hours have passed since Wooseok struggled with his work, not many stories he wrote this time. He repeatedly typed and deleted a few sentences, and he also seemed to check his cellphone several times. Wooseok had left some short messages to Seungyoun a few hours ago, but there's still no reply.

  
_'Are you still sleeping? '_

_'If you wake up later, call me, youn'_

_'I miss you'_

_'Are you home today?'_

_'What time are you going home?'_

Wooseok turned off his laptop, put his cellphone on the bedside table, grabbed his red jacket and stepped out of the house. I think I need some air, thought Wooseok

  
** _November, 2014_ **

_"Seriously, Youn. Tonight is our first anniversary and you took me to a chicken feet stalls? You're really not so romantic"_

_Wooseok pouted, he was speechless in front of the stalls, that place was not so big and on top of that, it's located on a side street. In his life, he never once ate in a place like this, his life is always filled with luxury. _

_Wooseok stared at Seungyoun, ask for an explanation._

_Seungyoun just scratched the back of his neck that wasn't itchy, smiled awkwardly to the smaller boy in front of him, he didn't know what to say._

_Seeing Seungyoun's gesture, Wooseok understood, slowly his eyes softened. He grabbed seungyoun's hand._

_ 'Oh shit, I messed up again'_

_"What are we doing out here. Come on, let's in. I can't wait to eat chicken feet" they walked in. _

_Two middle-aged (uncle n' aunty) who seemed to be the owner, welcomed them with warm smiles, Wooseok nodded back to them while looking for an empty chairs._

_"I'm sorry, I should have taken you to a more decent place" Seungyoun looked down, don't want to meet his boyfriend's face._

_ Wooseok grabs Seungyoun's hand_

_ "Hey, I'm fine. You don't need to apologize, okay? the's no wrong with this place, i like it"_

_Seungyoun still hesitant to raise his head. Today is their special day, he should think it over carefully, today should be his opportunity to makes wooseok happy, but it can't be helped, he's just a high scbooler who didn't have much pocket money._

_ Unlike him, wooseok used to all luxury in his life. His father is a successful businessman and his mother is a high school teacher. Even he was shocked when Wooseok willing to be his lover. Now, he feels guilty._

_ "Hey hey, look at me. Seungyoun-ah ~~" called Wooseok softly_

_Seungyoun slowly raised his head, he found those eyes gazing gently at him._

_"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that when we first got here. Ahhh shit... this cutie guy in front of you really ruined the mood, right?" Woosoek chuckled softly, trying to break the ice._

_Seungyoun still looks down._

_"No, I understand you must be shocked. I should give you more than this" he's really very embarrassed right now._

  
_"That topic again, huh? You know I love you because you are cho seungyoun, right? Not because of your money or anythings"_

_ Seungyoun's eyes were glazed when he heard it. He didn't deserve wooseok's love._

  
_ "Are you crying? Uuhhh... you crybaby" Wooseok teased Seungyoun, he pinched the nose of his beloved lover. This boyfriend has always been whiny._

  
_Seungyoun laughed. _

  
_God really knows him so well that He sent this angel to his life... He was very grateful._

_ 'I really love this guy' thought Seungyoun._

_ "I ... i really lo-" haven't had a chance to finish the sentence, their orders arrived, a plate full of chicken feet and 2 bowls of kimchi soup_

_ "Eat before it starts to cool, auntie add kimchi soup for you" the shop owner patted their shoulders softly, while smiling._

_ "Uwaaahh ... thank you aunty" Wooseok said enthusiastically._

.....

  
Wooseok stand in front of the chicken feet stalls that he used to visit with Seungyoun. After their first anniv celebration here, the two of them visited often. He smiled sadly

'Being here reminds me of him' wooseok recalled the memories of him and seungyoun years ago.

  
One step, two steps, he walked slowly, entered the stalls. an old lady around 50s welcomed him with a huge smile on her face.

"Ohhh.. it's been so long, child. How have you been?" Asked the owner

Woosoek smiled to welcome the aunt's hug.

"Oh my, why do you look so thin?" She released the hug, asked in surprise to Wooseok who she thought looked skinnier from the last time they had met.

"Ah really? Maybe I lost an appetite lately, that's why I came, i miss your cooking, aunty"

"Aigoo.... you have been overworking, haven't you? Let's seat, I'll bring your favorite, eat as much as you want, baby." She took him to the nearest empty chair, she gently stroked wooseok's head before leaving to make his order.

"Thanks," Wooseok said quietly

  
This place still looks the same, nothing has changed at all. The chair he sat on was still the same as before, the green plastic chair.

It's so funny when he thought how could this place still be the same as it was years ago, the owner really had no progress hahaha.   
But maybe this is what makes this place special for him, here's holds a lot of memories which is haven't faded away from his mind.

He smile again when he saw the owner walking towards him, carrying a large plate of his favorite chicken feet.

"Eat before it gets cold, this time i give extra ginger chicken soup for you, today's weather is very cold, isn't it?" The aunt's laugh.

  
Wooseok nodded, he began to eat his food slowly. 

'The tasted too, still the same as before, but the feeling, this feeling is so much different from the last time he could remember'

  
***

It's been almost 2 weeks since sungyoun came home, the last call he got from his boyfriend was 4 days ago when Seungyoun told him that he had to go to Busan for sudden business.

Wooseok did not doubt Seungyoun's words, he really knew that work was everything for Seungyoun, it was not easy for him to achieve his successful like now.

  
But his heart was still agitated at the thought 'that woman must be with him'.  
He was not sure who exactly the woman was, he also had never met her, he didn't even dare to ask Seungyoun about 'that woman' because he's afraid that Seungyoun would be angry. But he knows Seungyoun has a special relationship with that woman.

  
Wooseok checked his cellphone several times before he entered the doctor's office, today was not his check-up schedule but lately wooseok felt his condition not in the good state, his nosebleeds were getting worsened and he often had a fever at night.

After talking with Doctor Han for hours, again, Doctor Han's face looks troubled.

"Anyway, please accept the treatment as soon as possible. It's getting worse day by day," said doctor Han Seungwoo.

"I'm scared, I don't think I can make it through, doctor han" woosoek sounds desperate, he lowered his head

"Don't say it like that," this conversation's getting nowhere, he thought. Seungwoo still confused by the reason why Wooseok always refuses to undergo the chemotherapy, he believes that money are not the problems, he knows that Wooseok is capable. He's just confused about why Wooseok had to torture himself like this, this thing really frustrated him

  
"You know it could be so painful to take the treatment, right? Please just add more medicines for me, I'll endure it, hyung" Wooseok bit his lower lip, actually he had already thought about doing chemotherapy several times. but the thought of pain when undergoing treatment always makes him afraid and doubtful.

"It's not about how many meds that you can endure, wooseok-ah, it's about your condition, it's about your life. You can't be waiting any longer"

"But ..." Woosoek's words were interrupted by doctor Han

"You are my patient, it will indeed be very painful but if you go through the treatments I promise I will be there for you, eum?" 

"I'll think about it"

"Just promise me you will do it" doctor han sounded a little pushy but wooseok knew the doctor's intention was good. He hates himself for making it difficult for doctor han to deal with his stubbornness.

Wooseok didn't answer Seungwoo's command with words, he just nodded slowly, very slowly but it was able to make Seungwoo smile in relief. 

Actually, it's not only because he was afraid the treatment would be very painful, the other reason why he kept refuse to do chemotherapy was because he felt he couldn't pass it, even though he lives with Seungyoun, he felt he have no place to lean on. He's afraid to fight alone but he also didn't want Seungyoun to know about his condition, seungyoun would be sad or even more frightening, he's afraid it turned out that Seungyoun chose to leave him.

Who is willing to live with a sick boyfriend?

Right after he entered the house, his head was buzzing, he felt his heart beating so fast.

"Ugh ... my chest, it's beginning to hurt again ..." Wooseok slumped behind the door, furiously trying to reached his meds in his bag.

"It hurts so bad ..." he breathed heavily, sweat pouring from his face. It really hurts, it feels like he could die.

"When will you comeback, seungyoun-ah" wooseok cried silently, calling out sungyoun's name hoping that his boyfriend can hear the screams of his heart right now.

  
'Click'

'Opened'

'Closed'

The door was opened and closed, Wooseok who had fallen asleep on the sofa woke up hearing that. The sound of footsteps slowly approached, he sat himself.

"Aishhh .... you scared me !!" Seungyoun jumped in surprise when he found Wooseok sitting in the dark.

"I thought you weren't home, why all the lights off?" Asked Seungyoun after he turned on the lights in the main room.

"I fell asleep, I forgot to turn on the light," Wooseok said weakly

"Hahh ... all you can do is just sleep like a princess," he said sarcastically

"Have you had dinner? Want me to make something?" wooseok stood up, took seungyoun's bag and his coat, intending to put it to their room.

"No need, I just want to take a shower" replied Seungyoun before he dashed towards the bathroom. But his steps stopped when he saw Wooseok looks a little different.

"Did you become skinnier? You eat properly, didn't you?"

"You just noticed it? Ah right, you haven't gone home almost 2 weeks, it's natural that you don't realize it" said Wooseok a little annoyed.

"Hey, I asked, why are you asking again. Just answer" Seungyoun grabbed Wooseok's arm, squeezing it strong enough.

"Aww ..." he threw Seungyoun's grip hard, didn't answer Seungyoun's question. He walked away to their room.

  
"HEY ... LOOK THAT ATTITUDE!!. How old are you, you think? You can't even take care of yourself" shouted Seungyoun

Wooseok slams the door of their room, throws seungyoun's coat and bag everywhere. seriously. Is this what he got after 2 weeks he waited for Seungyoun to go home? no hugs or warm kisses? no greetings, or even there's no words 'I miss you' came out of his mouth.

Seungyoun entered their room with hair that was still a bit wet after shower, he saw Wooseok lying on the right side of their bed. he slowly lay down beside Wooseok, hugging his lover's slim waist.

"Wooseok-ah, are you sleeping?" He kissed Wooseok's neck slightly.

"Hmm ..." wooseok hummed

Seungyoun kissed Wooseok's neck again, then biting Wooseok's ears.  
His hands slid down to his lover's waist, unbuttoning wooseok's pajamas and caressing that cutie belly behind it.

"Akhh ... please don't. I'm not in the mood right now" Wooseok kept Seungyoun's hand away from his waist. 

Really, Cho Seungyoun? after a few minutes ago he was being cold toward him, and now he trying to make love with him. unbelievable

  
Seungyoun wrinkles his forehead

"Hey baby, i'm sorry for my acted before, okay? I'm so tired after back from busan, I really miss you, Seok-ah" Seungyoun's hands hugged Wooseok's waist again  
.  
"I'm tired. I don't feel like doing it" Wooseok murmured softly.

"Fine" he give up and turned his back on Wooseok.

~TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story? I hope you like it.  
I want to say that I really love X1, I hope they are always happy. Let's support them no matter what happen in the future🙏🙏  
SeungSeok my life !! Yeahh~~~


	3. This is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok knows that his love story will not end happily, but he also can't just let go of what he maintained until now.   
As long as you don't leave me, I'll close my eyes to all the truths that I don't want to hear.
> 
> But, 
> 
> "Can't you just be good to me?" 
> 
> "I don't have much time left"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a long time to continue this story, I made it as much as possible so that it is not too similar to the original story. Be kind to me, and please wait a little longer.  
Love you~~

**Tic toc**

**Tic toc**

At 3 o'clock in the morning, Wooseok still not asleep, a lot of thoughts raging in his mind. His mind was fixed on his mother's words years ago before he left home.

_"Wooseok-ah, how long can two men be able to last together?" Wooseok sat facing his mother, a 40-year-old woman who still looked beautiful, asked her only child, her face looked tired._

_Wooseok doesn't answer._

_ "No matter what he loves about you, there is always the possibility of him to find a better replacement in someone out there" his mother sounded sad, convinced that Wooseok's decision was wrong._

_ "The days when you look back at the old days, is the day that this relationship finally dies"_

Wooseok looked at the sleeping man beside him, staring every inch of that handsome face. Playing back the beautiful memories they had been through before.

"But I still can't just walk away from him, I love him," he said quietly, like a whisper.

"I don't have much time left. It could be less than a year" Wooseok hugged Seungyoun tightly, sinking his face into his lover's chest.

"No matter how wild you are behind my back, as long as you don't leave me, I will accept everything you do"  
Wooseok still whispered softly

"Jimin-ah..."

BANG !! 

Wooseok felt his world collapsed as soon as he heard what Seungyoun said, he muttered in his sleep.

Who is Jimin? Is it the name of that woman? Are you dreaming about Jimin?

Wooseok tightened his arms even more, tears flooding on his face. This feeling was very painful, how could he mumble someone else's name while sleeping beside him.

"Can't you just be good to me?" He begged to seungyoun who's still sleeping.

"Please, I've never wanted to be a part from you, but if you are really that cruel to me, you will never find me again" Wooseok continued to cry hugging Seungyoun.

Seungyoun felt wet in his chest, sleep disturbed. He found wooseok's small body hug him very tight.

"What's wrong, Seok-ah?" Seungyoun asked, rubbing wooseok's head gently.

  
"Are you crying?" He asked again, this time touching wooseok's face, wiping the tears flowing down in his cheeks, his eyes turning red.

After a long time he looked at his lover and there's no answer, he hugged wooseok's tiny body tightly. Caressing his back that is getting thinner, hoping to calm his crying lover a little even though he doesn't know why Wooseok cries.

"I'ts okay, let's sleep again, eum?" Seungyoun whispered.

  
_ 'Seven years ago. It has been seven years. _

_I abandoned everything for you._   
_I sacrificed my dreams and embarked on the adventure with you. I quitted university because after we decided to live together, our finances were very bad._

_I did any work to cover up our needs and help you achieve your dreams._

_You cried on your graduation day, it was a happy day for you but you kept saying sorry to me, you felt selfish because only you could graduate from university. I'm fine, I'm also happy with your success. At least one of us can reach their dream_

_I smoked a lot_

  
_I drank a lot_

_Gave my everything to you._   
_It wasn't easy but finally we made it to something_

_And now i'm suffering another form of hardship, but who else can i blame?_

_This is the path that i chose_'

***

"You woke up early?" Asked seunyoun who looks still sleepy, approached woosoek whos still preparing breakfast in the kitchen. 

He embraced Wooseok's body from behind, sank his head on the neck of his lover, sipped the fragrance of Wooseok's body that he really missed

"I got used to waking up early, I made breakfast, washed your face first" Wooseok turned to the left, met with Seungyoun's eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell, baby? You cried long enough last night" Seungyoun turned woosoek to face him

"I'm okay, just caught a cold" Wooseok stroked Seungyoun's hair that looked messy, kissed his forehead slowly.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, you wait there" command Wooseok

"Ok" replied Seungyoun, walking towards the main room of the their house.

Seungyoun put himself on the couch after he washed his face according to Wooseok's orders, today he deliberately did not come to work because he wanted to spend time with Wooseok. it's been so long since he have time alone with his boyfriend.

  
He turned on the television in the main room, then suddenly he heard the sound of cell phone vibrations. The vibrations are loud enough to make Seungyoun who is focused on watching TV inevitably have to shift his gaze to the sound source.

Drrttt ... drtt ....

'Wooseok's phone' he muttered

He intended to ignore it, but the name that appeared on wooseok's phone made him frown

'Seungwoo hyung?'

That name is written on the screen of Wooseok's phone

He glanced towards the kitchen, Wooseok still busy preparing breakfast. 

He quickly answered the call.

"Who is this?" Asked Seungyoun frankly

"Hm? Isn't this Wooseok's?" Answer Seungwoo from behind the line

Seungyoun made a fist, he was sure that this was the first time he had heard this name. Seungwoo. He knows all of Wooseok's friends, he can't possibly miss one name.

"Hello?" Seungwoo's voice sounded confused

Seungyoun who was upset immediately turned off the phone call and went over to Wooseok. Throwing Wooseok's phone on the sofa.

"Can you explain to me who is seungwoo?" seungyoun shouted a little. Wooseok jumped in surprise, his face looked confused.

"Seungwoo?" Wooseok said again to make sure

"Ahh ... seungwoo hyung"

He remembered that two days ago he changed the contact name from doctor Han to Sengwoo hyung according to doctor's request.

"Why?" Asked Wooseok

"YOU! You really like to piss me off. If someone asks you then you have to answer it, not asking back" growled seungyoun

"He's my friend," wooseok answered shortly

  
"Which friend? From where? Do i know him? " Seungyoun pushed wooseok's small body against the wall, he gripped Wooseok's shoulders firmly.

Wooseok is still silent. He can't possibly say that Seungwoo is actually his doctor.

"KIM WOOSEOK!" Shouted Seungyoun, he was really upset, Wooseok always like this. The thought of her lover who went to meet other men out there made her anger increased.

Wooseok threw the spatula which had been in his grasp, dared to stare at Seungyoun's eyes. This is the first time Wooseok was yelled this hard by Seungyoun.

Wooseok angry, he's hurt.

"You are allowed to go outside and have fun yet I am not allowed to make friends ?!" Wooseok shouted back at Seungyoun

"What do you fucking mean by that? While I'm out there, work myself to provide for you. then come back to work at the office! what's the point your lazy ass working from home if you are at home just for thinking shit like this? 

Wooseok grinned at Seungyoun's words which he thought was ridiculous.

"Do you really think I need you to provide for me? I am able to support myself from the royalties that I gain, at least so far I have never asked for a penny from you, cho seungyoun!" He really couldn't believe that his lover considered himself this low, wooseok gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He pushed Seungyoun away from him

"Listen, this house is under my name, don't act like you are my sugar daddy!""

"Is this really what you want? After 2 weeks you didn't go home, it was even difficult for me to contact you and now you want to argue with me? If you aren't willing to come home, then get out of here! I don't care what you do Just leave me alone! " Wooseok manages to speak, making Seungyoun lose control. 

He raised his hands high in front of Wooseok's face, intending to land a slap on that sweet face of his lover.

"Are you really gonna to hit me?" Wooseok's eyes turned red, he held back his tears, didn't want to spill it front of Seungyoun, he looked at the man who was taller than him with a gaze that was difficult to explain. Sadness, anger and disappointment mixed right then and there. 

He really can't take it anymore.

  
Seungyoun's hands hung in the air, stopping just inches from Wooseok's cheeks. His hands balled into fists, he undoed his intention.

"Arghhh !!!" Seungyoun growled, leaving wooseok who slowly slumped on the cold kitchen floor.

**'SLAM !!' **

A very loud door slammed, Seungyoun chose to leave the house to calm his emotions

Long time enough wooseok sat on the floor, wooseok didn't cry this time. He felt enough for crying, it wouldn't solve the problem.

Wooseok walked towards the main room, looking for his phone in a hurry. Trying to call someone who is always able to calm him down lately. 

"Hyung, I think I'm ready to do chemotherapy," Wooseok said steadily.

That person sound confused by sudden statement from wooseok. the he replied

"Let's meet. We need to talk about this"

***

Wooseok entered a European-style luxury restaurant located right in the center of Seoul. He searched where Seungwoo was. Wooseok smiled when he found Seungwoo waving his hand, asking him to immediately go to their seats.

"Doctor han, I think we will discuss about my treatment schedule at the hospital. I was surprised when you asked me to come to this place" Wooseok put himself in front of Seungwoo, taking off his coat

"I told you to just call me hyung, don't be so formal with me, okay?" He pout, acting annoyed.   
Wooseok chuckled seeing that.

"I am resting for the afternoon shift so I want you to accompany me to have lunch. You don't mind, do you?" He smiled

They started talking about this and that, mostly their conversation was not just about wooseok's chemotherapy schedule but random things. Wooseok feels very grateful to have Seungwoo at times like this, he is very happy that there is at least one person he can call a friend. Seungwoo is a very easy going person, he can always make Wooseok laugh with his ridiculous jokes which according to Wooseok is very funny. Seungwoo felt so proud every time he succeeded in making Wooseok laugh out loud.

"So, what made you change your mind that you finally decided to do chemotherapy?" Asked seungwoo

"Eumm ... nothing special, it's just that I feel ready" Wooseok replied.

"Ohh ... okay ... at least my efforts all this time to convince you were not in vain. Even though I actually want to hear that_ 'this is all thanks to Doctor Han, I am ready to do chemotherapy because doctor Han said he will always be my side_' " seungwoo mimicked the way wooseok talked which is very funny, and wooseok couldn't stop smiling

  
"I will feel very happy if you say that, wooseok-ssi" seungwoo put on a sad face, making wooseok who saw it laughed amused. Seungwoo did exaggerate his words but he would really be very happy if Wooseok said that. 

  
Really.

"You are the prettiest when you smile, wooseok-ah" 

Wooseok felt his cheeks heat up, he blushed as he listened to Seungwoo's words.

Seungwoo smiled seeing that. It is very difficult to see Wooseok smile lately.

  
The time showed 7 pm, woosoek didn't realize that time was running so fast, it had been so long since he experienced anything like this again, usually he always felt that time was running so slowly every day.

This is all thanks to Seungwoo hyung.

"Looks like I have to go home soon, hyung," said Wooseok

"Ah ... right, I will bring you home. It's not easy to get a cab during this time of the day" Seungwoo offered a ride, with a big smile on his face.

"Eh? No, I'm fine. I don't ...." Before he could finish his words, Seungwoo stood up and pulled his arms slowly, guiding him toward the exit door.

"Just follow me," said Seungwoo gently.

Wooseok followed Seungwoo's steps to the parking lot, he was very grateful for Seungwoo's offer but really, he's feeling uneasy if he had to bother Seungwoo once more.

With a small walk following seungwoo steps that are much faster than his steps, Wooseok grabbed the arm of the man who was two years older than him.

"Hyung, I can go back on my own," Wooseok said after he reached for Seungwoo's arm. He stopped, looking at wooseok a little annoyed. This patient is really stubborn, he thought.

"No. I've told you that it's hard to get a cab in this weather. Your body is weak now, you won't be able to stand the wind" said Seungwoo, he released wooseok's grasp from his arm, stepping quickly toward a car. 

**OPEN**

Seungwoo opened the door of his luxury car.

"What are you waiting for. Hop on" begged Seungwoo, again with a big smile on his face.

Wooseok widened his eyes in surprise, or rather didn't expect this at all.   
There is the latest sports car that worth millions, wooseok just can't imagine what the right number to estimate the price of seungwoo's car. 

'So fancy' mumbled him

Is the doctor's salary really that promising?

In the end wooseok followed seungwoo's wishes. The streets at night were neither too crowded nor too empty. the ballads music is heard from the radio in Seungwoo's car, occasionally Wooseok hears Seungwoo muttering some lyrics from the song and stops when he thinks he doesn't know the lyrics. Wooseok turn to Seungwoo who is in driver seat and chuckled. The other side if Han Seungwoo who he had never seen.

"When I was a kid, I always hate when people called me ' the stupid rich third generation', my father often calmed me down when I got annoyed by that" Seungwoo opened the conversation, he had told Wooseok about his family who founder of Han Enterprise, one of the biggest companies in Asia.

  
Once again, Wooseok opened up another side of Seungwoo that he had never known.

"So, you are now become a doctor to prove to people that you are not just 'the stupid rich third generation' from Han's? Kkkkk"

"Yaps, I try not to depend too much on my family status," answered Seungwoo

"Wow, you're so great, Doctor Han," Wooseok replied, he smile brightly. but suddenly, he become quiet. Wooseok is silent.

Wooseok's gaze turned to the scene outside Seungwoo's car window, the snow falling slowly, the first snow of this December.

"You know what, hyung. I have once also wanted to become a doctor, so I have applied for two different medical schools" Wooseok spoke without distracting his gaze from outside the window. His eyes looked so glazed.

"You ... didn't shortlisted?" Ask Seungwoo carefully

"No, I was accepted at S university, and studied for 2 years but I droped out" Wooseok's answer sounded so miserable

"Even thought I never regretted about my decision, but I would often find myself waking up in tears in the morning" this time he turned his gaze to Seungwoo, smiled softly, a very pretty smile. For some reason he feels very sad, but Wooseok still does not regret it.

Seungwoo looked at wooseok for a moment, seeing that smile made Seungwoo's chest feel tight, that smile had another meaning behind it and Seungwoo knew it wasn't a good one. he slowly took Wooseok's hand with his left hand which was not busy driving the car, holding it tightly, he wanted to convey that everything would be alright.

"You're doing good now, wooseok-ah," said Seungwoo quietly

Soon they arrived at the gate complex.

"You can drop me off here"

"Really? Isn't it better if I drop you off right in front of your house?"

"No it's fine, just drop me here" wooseok opened the car door, before he closed the door, wooseok said

"Thanks, hyung. Let me treat you meal when you are available"

"You owe me one, okay?" Reply Seungwoo teasingly.

They both laughed.

But they did not realize that on the other side of the road there was a pair of eyes that looked at them with a disliking stares. 

It's Cho Seungyoun.

**STEP**

  
** STEP**

  
** STEP**

** BANG !!!**

The sound of footsteps and the door open sounded quite loud. Woosoek who had just arrived in his room and was about to take off his coat jumped when he found Seungyoun entered with a face that looked angry.

"KIM WOOSEOK !!" he shouted

"Who's the guy that sent you back?" Seungyoun immediately hunts Wooseok with a question

"Haaahh ... A friend" he let out his long breath, and he replied to Seungyoun's questions casually, he ignored it, took off one by one the buttons of his coat and hung it.

"The one who name seungwoo? Where did you find this friend from? Introduce him to me!" Seungyoun really looks upset

"Can't you calm down a little bit? He is a doctor, I went to collect some medicine" Wooseok didn't lie, Seungwoo was really his doctor but he still didn't tell about his illness.

"Doctor? What kind of doctor who drives a car that's worth millions? Now, where's the medicine, show it to me," Seungyoun ordered, he still couldn't believe it. Why would a doctor take his patients home privately. 

Nonsense

Hearing his lover's words, Wooseok's chest feels tight.

Not _'are you sick? is it serious? '_

Not_ 'how long have you been sick?'_

Instead it's '_where is the medicine?'_

Are you fucking serious, cho Seungyoun?

"I dropped it in the car. Don't worry, that doctor, he's perfect in every way, he's young and rich. Even if I try to seduce him, he will not fancy someone like me"

Wooseok's words made Seungyoun shocked. It was sarcastic in every sentence that wooseok made, that look, not the look that Seungyoun knew. wooseok stares made seungyoun shiver.

  
"Why? Am I scaring you? You're afraid that I would leave you some...."

**SLAP !!!**

This time Seungyoun really slapped Wooseok.

Wooseok felt pain in his left cheek, his eyes were red and his heart was completely broken.

Seungyoun himself was shocked by his action. He accidentally slapped his lover's face.

They are silent.   
Only the irregular breaths of the two were heard.

Wooseok tears slowly flowing freely on his cheeks. It is inevitable.  
Seeing that, Seungyoun's heart feel hurt, his chest felt tight. He was sorry.  
But his pride suppresses all those feelings.

"I have already told you, don't make me angry. That friend of yours, he doesn't seem like a good guy. Stop befriend with him" Seungyoun scratched his head in frustration, he really didn't know what to do.

_Sneer_

  
_ Smirk_

Wooseok wiped his tears, his lips raised to hear Seungyoun's words. Ridiculous

"You are not a good guy either. Let's stop seeing each other as well. I don't want to take care of such a broken relationship"

This time wooseok really said it

"Let's break up"

".... don't joking with me" you could hear a panicked tone in Seungyoun's voice. He walked over to Wooseok. approach him

"I mean it, seungyoun-ah" he said

"No! Let's not break up" Seungyoun tried to grab Wooseok's hand, but his wooseok stepped back

"You should know how stubborn i am"

Wooseok intends to leave his room, but a strong pull makes his body stagger. He pressed Wooseok's body against the wall at the head of their bed, grabbing Wooseok's hair so strongly that it made him in pain

"You really make me angry!"

Seungyoun locked Wooseok's two hands above his head. His lips pressed against Wooseok's, the kiss was not their usual kiss. 

It's very painful.

"Eummhh .... No .... Hhggh ... stop" Wooseok tried to break away, but it didn't work.

Seungyoun throws wooseok's small body onto their bed, kissing him again harshly.

The tears are seen flowing from wooseok's eyes.

Seungyoun knows that and it made him even more angry.

"Why do you look scared, eoh? You are not willing to be touched by me?!!" Seungyoun shouted

"Don't do this"

"Please, i don't want to" wooseok begged in tears, he really doesn't know the man in front of him. This is not cho seungyoun that he used to love.

"Why? Why? WHY ?? !!!"

Seungyoun is getting angry seeing Wooseok like this. He knew he shouldn't be rude like this, but he also couldn't deny that he was really upset when wooseok said the 'break up' words to him.

That night was like the worst nightmare for Wooseok. The tears kept flowing nonstop. His whole body hurts. Making love with Seungyoun has never felt as painful as this.

**_NO!_**

  
_ I don't want this ...._

  
_ It's painful ..._

  
_ It's humiliating ...._

  
_ I want to die ...._

Tbc....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please breath my ship!!! I need more seungseok or seuncat contents in my life~~~  
Love and respect X1^^


	4. We Are Not Even Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss my parents. I want to see them. Is choosing you are the right decision?  
\- Kim Wooseok
> 
> I just too afraid that if you meets your parents again, you will change your mind and back to your family, then leave me alone.  
\- Cho Seungyoun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the word 'eomma and abeoji' instead of the 'mother and father' because I think it's more suitable, and I prefer it hehehe   
So please understand me, i'm sorry for confusing... Love you^^

That night was the scariest night that Wooseok ever had. A night full of regrets. A night full of tears.

Wooseok leaning his body on the head of the bed, his whole body aching. He looked at the sleeping man beside him, staring at him with a tired look

All the thoughts raging in his head.  
  
"Haahhhh ...." He sighed deeply

"I'll be gone soon. Why can't you just treat me better ..." Wooseok spoke softly, he looked up his head, looked at the ceiling of his room

"Hahhaah this is ridiculous, I can't even blame you because you really don't know my condition" he forced the laugh, closing his eyes slowly. 

"Stupid, kim wooseok"

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun who was still fast asleep beside him, he brought his face close to Seungyoun's, kissed his lover's forehead softly and whispered

"In the future, go find someone else who is blessed and is able to stay with you longer and... treat whoever you are with a little better"

_ **December, 2015** _

_It's been 3 years since they were dating. Wooseok is very grateful to have known Seungyoun, and vice versa. Everything feels perfect for him. A well-off family with parents who loves him so much, a handsome and perfect boyfriend for him and even he's accepted at one of the best universities in his town and in the department he dreams of. _

_Isn't his life going too smoothly?_

_Yes, indeed._

_But all of that was destroyed when his father found out that his only child had a special relationship with a man, and that man is Cho Seungyoun._

_"KIM WOOSEOK !!" an 50-year-old man looks so angry and shouted at Wooseok immediately after Wooseok entered the house._

_Mr. Kim approached him in a hurry, _

_"Abeoji?" Wooseok looked confused._   
_What happened?_

_ 'SLAP'_

_One slap landed on his left cheek, not too hard but enough to make time feel stopped right then and there. In his entire life, his father had never once been rude to him like this._

_"Did I raise you to be like this ?! You have made this family lose face in front of everyone!" Wooseok's father shouted right on his face._

_"Abeoji? What's really happened?" Wooseok feel the pain, he gazed at his father, still doesn't know what he did to make his father this angry._ _"_

_You....!!" Mr. Kim grabbed the brown envelope which had been held by Mrs. Kim, took some photos inside and threw it hard on Wooseok's face._

_"You see!"_

_Wooseok's gaze was fixed on the photos that scattered under his feet. His eyes widened and slowly turning red, tears seemed to flow from the corner of his eyes._

_That photos were pictures of him with Seungyoun. In some photos it looks like he is holding hand with his boyfriend and what makes wooseok surprised is one of that photo show him kissing with Seungyoun._

_"Where did you get this?" wooseok looked at his father in disbelief. _

_"How dare you asked me like that! It's not important where I get it from , but surely, you have really disappointed me! Disgusting!" said Mr. Kim firmly_

_"You've stalked me ?! Disgusting? Is that what a father worthy have to said to his own biological child?" Wooseok doesn't know whether to be sad or angry with his father's words. He just didn't think his father would think that low of him._

_Mr. Kim's hands are tightly clenched. His heart churned, filled with anger. He was really disappointed of wooseok. They are a devout family and upholds the values of norms in the community, so it's no wonder this incident made him very angry._

_"You ....." Mr. Kim's hand was raised, about to slap wooseok again, but was held back by Mrs. Kim._

_"No, don't do it again" she looked at her husband sharply, her eyes flushed with tears. No matter what, Wooseok is still her one and only son. Nobody can hurt him._

  
_Wooseok's mother who had been silent between the two opened her voices, she's very disappointed in Wooseok but on the other hand she could not fully blame her son. She knew that Wooseok had a relationship that was more than just a friend with Seungyoun, since the first time Wooseok invited Seungyoun to visit their house, Mrs. Kim had realized there was something else behind Wooseok's gaze at Seungyoun. But she didn't say anything because she thought that maybe it's just a momentary feeling, it will fade away. But, Mrs. Kim didn't expect that the relationship between the two would last._

_And for sure, Mrs. Kim knows that her son is really serious about this forbidden relationship, he really loves his lover._

_She can feel it. A mother's intuition._

_The two men in front of her were both stubborn, Mrs. Kim knew that well._

_"If you want to hurt my child, face me first," said Mrs. Kim._   
_She walked towards Wooseok, hugging him strongly as if afraid that her husband would hurt Wooseok again_

_"Mom ..." Wooseok's tears fell again, he felt pain in his heart. He knew that his mother must be very disappointed on him right now, but he had no idea that she would defend him like this._

_"What are you doing! You don't deserve to protect an abnormal child like him" Mr. Kim's anger is mounting, like a volcano ready to erupt, once again the pressure on it, it could be unstoppable._

_"You don't have the right to called him abnormal like that, he is your son" Mrs. Kim's voice trembled, he tightened her embrace on wooseok's tiny body._

_"He's not my child anymore!"_

_"Honey, what are you saying?"_

_"Abeoji...."_

_Both of them looked shocked by Mr. Kim's statement. It was unthinkable that they will heard those words come out from Mr. Kim's mouth. A head-family who is famous for his generous attitude, a person who is respected in his neighborhood, a husband and father who everyone knows is very fond of his family. But maybe that was the reason of all of his actions right now, people's views of Mr. Kim's family were too good so he wouldn't allow a little flaw to destroy his reputation. even if it was his own son._

_Wooseok took his father's hand, begging that Mr. Kim would listen to an explanation from him._   
_and the second he knows, this is hopeless. _

_Mr. Kim throws wooseok's grasp._

_"I raised you affectionately, giving whatever you need, hoping that when you grow up you will boast of your parents, and this is the way you returning the favor to us?!!" the sharp gaze pierced right at Wooseok's heart, once again, he knew it would be useless._

_"Abeoji... eomma ... I'm sorry" Wooseok knelt before his father, holding mr. Kim's feet tightly._

_"Honey ... please say this isn't true ....." Mrs. Kim looked at Wooseok who was still kneeling in front of Mr. Kim, slowly Mrs. Kim joined to kneel at her husband's feet._

_"Kim Wooseong ..." Mrs. Kim sobbed._

_Actually, Mr. Kim did not have the heart to say all these things, but he was too lost in frustration. Everyone knows that Mr. Kim really loves his only child, there is no way he is serious about all those words before._

_"You guys stand up. I'll give you one chance, Kim Wooseok" Mrs. Kim led Wooseok to stand up, holding Woook's hand tightly_

_"Leave him and I'll forgive you or if you choose him, then you go and don't ever come back again!" Mr. Kim's voice sounded heavy._

_The request was impossible for Wooseok, he could not do that._

_"Abeoji, you can't be like this ... I ..." Wooseok was truly at a loss for words._

_"No ... I can't leave seungyoun ... I can't, abeoji ..." Wooseok is really in dilemma, he can't leave Seungyoun, Seungyoun doesn't have anyone but himself, and he's not ready to live without Seungyoun but on the other hand he does not want to sacrifice his family, he really loves his parents._

_"Wooseok-ah ... i beg you, son ..." His mother begged wooseok to follow what his father wanted._

_"Eomma... No, I'm sorry.... I really love him sob ... sob ... Forgive me " Wooseok's tears were pouring down, so was the mother. He really didn't think that his relationship with Seungyoun would have such bad consequences. He even hurt his parents feeling._

  
_"You don't deserve to live, Kim Wooseok!" Mr. Kim took a golf clubs that was right beside him, he approached Wooseok and beat him many times._

_ **Bugh!**_

  
** _ Bugh!_ **

_"Stop ... stop ... don't hurt my son anymore!" Mrs. Kim shouted and tried to stop the husband, but her strength was not comparable to Mr. Kim. He continued to beat Wooseok who only curled up on the cold marble floor._

_That night was like a drastic turnover for Wooseok's life. The wheel has reached the lowest point in his life, who knows when the wheel will spin again into the top position._

  
**December, 2020**

_'Snow will expand from Daejeon-gu to District seocho in seoul city, Gangwon-do, and the upper of hwasun of south jeolla province from friday afternoon to sunday morning. While most areas will see a general 1-3 inches of accumulation, any areas where heavier snow....'_

The news on television woke wooseok from his sleep. He wiped the tears that unknowingly flowing from his eye side.  
He still remembers vividly the tragedy of 5 years ago that made him have to separate from the two people that he love the most in this world.   
Somehow he really miss his parents.

Wooseok stepped out of the room when he heard noise from the kitchen.

"Perfect timing! I'm just done making breakfast, come over and eat" Seungyoun sounded very excited, he approached Wooseok and led him to the main room. With a face that still looks confused, Wooseok juat followed Seungyoun steps.

"Aakhh ..." Wooseok whimpered, he still felt pain in the waist when he sat down.

Seungyoun who realized that hurriedly turned his gaze to the other side, he looked down for a moment, feeling guilty.

"Ohh ... i ... i made dumplings, you like it, right?" He spooned three dumplings into wooseok bowl.

"How long has it been since you last cooked for me?" Asked Wooseok, he didn't look at Seungyoun. Usually he will always look right into Seungyoun's eyes when he is talking, but not this time. For some reason, he really couldn't look directly to that face.

His hand slowly reached for chopsticks and took one dumpling from his plate.

Seungyoun doesn't answer. He knew that Wooseok must be upset at what happened last night. He knew that he had hurt him.

He knows Seungyoun won't answer. Wooseok fed a large dumpling into his mouth.

"Eum ... this is quite good" Wooseok said, Seungyoun could see a little smile on wooseok's lips. A very slight smile, that lips look very pale, adding guilt to seungyoun.

"Last night ..."

Seungyoun's words stopped, his throat feels choked.

"I must have hurt you, right?"

Wooseok smiled at Seungyoun's question

"Don't remind me of that, let's not talk about this, youn. You know that i'm not fine, right?" he continued to eat, actually did not need to answer even seungyoun knew that he had hurt wooseok, would feel better if at this time wooseok scolded him and angry at him, but on the contrary, wooseok looked calm and as if calm nothing happened last night.

"Youn, I miss my parents," Wooseok said quietly.

Even with a very low voice, Seungyoun can hear it clearly. He doesn't know what to answer, no wonder if he misses his parents, 5 years is not a short time.

  
He wants to say 'let's visit them' but Seungyoun just too afraid that if Wooseok meets his parents, Wooseok will change his mind and back to his family, then leave him alone.

Sounds really selfish, right?

"Don't be sad, you will be fine"

Seungyoun took Wooseok's hand, holding it tightly hoping to calm his lover.

"If you could treat me like this sooner ..." Wooseok's words stopped when his eyes were fixed on Seungyoun's fingers.

"Where is your ring?"

"Y ... yeah? The ring?" Seungyoun hurriedly let go of his hand from Wooseok's when he realized the ring that was supposed to be on his ring finger wasn't there.

"Where is it ?!" Asked Wooseok again

"Eh? Maybe ... eum ..."

_'Don't tell me I lost it during the first time with Jimin'_

Seeing Seungyoun who seemed to be having difficulty to answer it, Wooseok sighed deeply.

'What did you expect from him, kim wooseok?' He thought

"It's okay if you lost the ring. It's not something valuable"

_ 'Just like how you toss me aside'_

Wooseok clenched his fist under the table, holding back the anger which at some time will be difficult for him to hold.

"I must have forgotten it somewhere. There's no way I would have lost it. We could just buy the new pair if ..."

"You continue eating, I'll go boil some water," he stood up, placing his spoon beside the bowl hard enough.

"Wooseok-ah ..."

"No need to worry, we aren't married anyway, so there's no point in wearing a couple ring, isn't it?" Wooseok walked away leaving Seungyoun who still shocked of wooseok's words, he felt frustrated, just now he wanted to fix everything but there was always a hindrance

"There's no way you're okay, seok-ah. That ring ... That ring is a ring that you bought from your first money as a writer. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Seungyoun bowed his head, he felt very stupid

  
~~~

  
**Drrttt..**

  
**Drrttr..**

  
**Seungwoo hyung : **   
_Your medicine is still on my car. Should i drop by to your house and give it to you?_

**Wooseok**:  
_No need, i'll pick it up myself_

**Drtt... Drtt.. **

**Seungwoo hyung : **   
_I called you several times yesterday but nobody picked up. Is it not okay to talk to you on the phone?_

**Wooseok :**   
_I'll be there this afternoon. If there something we need to discuss, we talk about it later._

Wooseok placed his cellphone on the small table beside his bed, stepping slowly towards the veranda of his room. He closed his eyes slowly, felt the morning breeze blowing on his face. Occasionally inhale and exhale.

It's still 10 o'clock in the morning, there was still a few hours left before he meet to Seungwoo in the hospital.

Wooseok looked at the ring that attached to his finger, recalling how difficult it was for him to collect the money to buy this ring. 

"Am I really okay if he ring lost the ring?" He asked to himself.

It was so hurt when the first time he saw seungyoun's finger without the ring, it was so hurt so bad when he realized that seungyoun doesn't even care about the ring.

"As i thought, i'm not okay at all" Wooseok touched his chest.

Wooseok turned around when he heard the sound of the door opening, seungyoun was seen entering the room with his clothes neat, along with his briefcase, the man who was taller than him was standing in front of the door.   
Not saying a word

Before sungyoun went to the office he would usually ask wooseok to kiss his forehead, he knew that Seungyoun was waiting for him to do that.

  
Wooseok walked over to his lover, a smile carving on his tiny lips.

"Mm ... I'm going to the office now, Seok-ah" said Seungyoun quietly, he's still standing on the doorway, still felt guilty for what happened this morning

"Hold on a second"

Wooseok lightly kissed Seungyoun's forehead, the kiss that long enough to make Seungyoun frozed.

"I know you're not afraid of the cold, but it's not good for your body, wear this scarf, don't take it off before you get to the office, eum?" Wooseok took off the scarf he was wearing and put it on Seungyoun's neck, however he would be bothered if Seungyoun get sick.

Seungyoun really didn't expect Wooseok to treat him like this, after everything he did, he still care about him.

"Should I take the day off today?" Seungyoun said, he really didn't want to go to the office today, he wanted to be by his lover's side longer.

"Don't be silly. You have to go to work" wooseok chuckled

"Aahhh ... I really don't want to go today" he pouted

"Once I'm done with the work. I'll be back early, eum?" Seungyoun kissed Wooseok's cheek before he actually went to office.

"Okay"

  
.  
.  
.

_"Doctor, my son really....really has leukimia?" _

_"Yes"_

_"How could this happen? He's still so young, how could he get such illness, sob..."_

_"Mom, don't cry..."_

  
Wooseok waited in front of seungwoo's room, he heard the doctor's conversation with other patients.   
A little kid with his mother.

This morning he already had an appointment with the doctor Han, possibly discussing about the chemotherapy that he was going to go through.   
Although wooseok knew he couldn't expect too high about this illness.

'_If my parents are here, they could've felt sorry for me too ... Even if I'm a bad son ...'_ He spoke to himself

"What are you thinking about? I called you several times but you didn't answer"

Seungwoo came out of his room, approached Wooseok who he had been calling but there was no response.

"Ah ... Sorry, I didn't pay attention," Wooseok said when he realized from his daydream

"Come in" seungwoo smiled sweetly, he grasped wooseok's arm, leading him into his room.

  
"So, tomorrow you should get chemotherapy first" seungwoo spoke after they sat facing each other, he knew this was not an easy decision for Wooseok, and he also knew how insistent wooseok had refused to do chemotherapy this past year.

"Doctor han, can i ..." Haven't had time for Wooseok to continue his sentences, his cellphone rang quite loudly, he asked for permission from seungwoo before he picked it up.

"Please" doctor Han's permission

"Hello, what's wrong?"

  
_"I'm not coming back tonight, I'm sorry even though I told you that I will be back early. Always wear something warm and don't forget to have your dinner, okay?"_ Wooseok jumped when he realized that his phone was in a speaker state. He was sure that Doctor Han could hear Seungyoun's words.

_"Wooseok? Did you hear me?"_ Call Seungyoun from behind the phone

"Oh ... I heard you" wooseok hurriedly left the doctor's office, stepping away for a while to answer the phone from his lover.

  
Doctor Han was stunned, he stared at Wooseok's back from the window of his room, he didn't look away at all from Wooseok who was still talking to someone from behind the phone call.

He was sure that he had heard that voice. The voice of a man who the other day picked up his phonecalled for wooseok.

And somehow, there is a feeling of dislike in Seungwoo's heart.

"Excuse me, I forgot to mute my phone ..." Wooseok has returned to seungwoo room. He saw the look on Seungwoo's face that looked a little strange, a face that a bit.... angry, maybe? 

Is Doctor Han mad at me? he thought

"Doctor han?" Called Wooseok

"Eum ... hyung .." Called Wooseok again

"Kim Wooseok"

Wooseok's whole body froze when he heard seungwoo call his name, that tone of voice sounded not good.   
Wooseok shuddered at Seungwoo's gaze that looked very serious.

"Are you gay?"

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to continue this story as soon as possible, thank you for your support and replies. And thank you for reading this story which is still full of lack.
> 
> I really miss X1 and Seungseok ㅠㅠ


	5. Please Wait A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell him, right? But, what if things don't go as expected? Will i be okay? -KWS
> 
> I know I'm the worst, but please wait a little longer. I did it for your sake - CSY
> 
> Why did my heart hurt so bad? I won't let him hurt you, you deserve better -HSW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all waited too long. My condition was not good , and because of the things that happened lately made my head hurt so bad ㅠㅠI hope you don't forget this story >.< 
> 
> I'm so exited to continue this story again, let's get read baby~~
> 
> Once again, my english is really not good, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Love you^^

"Are you gay?"

Wooseok's face panicked, he didn't expect doctor Han's sudden question

"No, that was my roomate ..." Wooseok answered quickly, but once again he was shocked by Seungwoo's words.

"There are hickeys on your neck" seungwoo said, hinting his hand pointed at Wooseok's neck

The smaller man facial expression changed, it is difficult to describe. He didn't intend to keep secret about his relationship with Seungyoun but heard what seungwoo said, he was a bit uncomfortable.

With a very thin smile, Wooseok looked at Doctor Han

"Does hospital not treat gays?" Asked him

Seungwoo was a little surprised by Wooseok's question, he tried to speak as calmly as possible

"I don't care about that kind of thing, but do you think your body can endure it? ..."

Seungwoo sighed before continuing his words

"You know what i mean, right? And then, which is the important question, are you really in the relationship with that guy? It's always been yourself going to the hospital, is he ..."

"Doctor"

Seungwoo words stopped by wooseok calls

"It's me who didn't tell him. There's no problem, right? And I think ... You've crossed the line, sorry"

"Oh..okay ... Then, come here tomorrow for your chemotherapy"

The conversation between the two ended just like that, neither of them said any words until Wooseok left the room.

Seungwoo stared at Wooseok's back through the window that slowly began to move away, he groaned in frustration, feeling sorry for asking such a personal thing to his patient, moreover it was Wooseok. But he was really very uncomfortable and dislike when his mind thinking that Wooseok already had a lover.

  
"What's wrong with you, han seungwoo !!" He hit his desk hard enough

.  
.  
.

Days change weeks, weeks slowly change to months. It has been almost 2 months wooseok undergo chemotherapy. Seungwoo has never been absent in accompanying Wooseok. Even though he is not the doctor who responsible for Wooseok chemotherapy, he's always beside wooseok, emptying his schedule, holding wooseok's hands when for many times the syringes were inserted into his body

So it is happened today too ...

Wooseok was lying in the room after an hour ago he was doing chemotherapy, he still winced occasionally when he felt his whole body ached. His eyes were closed but his hand continued to grip Seungwoo's hand, squeezing it.

He knew that the chemotherapy would be painful but he never thought it would be this torturous.

"Hyung .." Wooseok calling him quietly

"Eumm?" 

"My whole body hurt so much, can i just stop here?" He slowly opened his eyes, staring right into Seungwoo's eyes.

"It'll be okay. You've endured it until this time, I'm here for you so don't be afraid. I'm proud of you, wooseok-ah" Seungwoo touched wooseok's forehead slowly, wiping the sweat that flooded on the smaller face.

"I'm really in a lot of pain. The pain keeps growing ... What should I do, hyung? ..." Wooseok felt his cheeks warm, tears slowly flowing, he did not realize that he would cry

Seungwoo who saw it tightened his grip on Wooseok's hand.

_'Why does my heart hurt so bad'_ Seungwoo thought

It'a 8 o'clock at night. After feeling his body feel better, Wooseok got up from his sleep and ready to go home

"Are you really all right?" Asked seungwoo

"Eum .. I have to go, hyung"

"The condition of your body is not so great, you should consider staying at the hospital" Seungwoo tried to persuade Wooseok to be hospitalized until the chemotherapy process was finished, at least until the body began to improve, but Wooseok continued to refuse because he did not want to leave his partner alone at home.

"You won't be able to hide your illness. You should tell your loved ones at least. Trying to endure it on your own is too suffering" 

Wooseok just smiled at Seungwoo's words, he grabbed his sweater and wore it.

"I'll take you home" seungwoo hurriedly took off his doctor's coat, grabbed the car keys that was on his desk

"And I do not accept rejection" he said again, pulling Wooseok's hand slowly

This time Seungwoo insisted on dropping Wooseok right in front of his house, he wanted to know where Wooseok lived just in case something undesirable happened one day.

As a doctor, he must give attention to his patients, right?

  
Before getting out of Seungwoo's car, Wooseok looked at Seungwoo warmly.

"Hyung, sorry for troubling you again today. You are a good man," he said

"This again-,- I told you before, you don't burden me at all, seok-ah" seungwoo pursed his lips, a little annoyed, but it was just an acted

He then patted Wooseok's head

"I will call you again for your next chemotherapy appoinment"

"Okay, hyung"

"Also ..." said Seungwoo again

"Your body might not be able to stand it. So, you should stop your nightly activity for now ..." Seungwoo lowered his voice in the last sentence, felt awkward saying this

Wooseok didn't expect the words that came out of the doctor's mouth, he smiled

"Hehehe ... Roger!" Wooseok laughed softly and then walked to the house.

Seungwoo stared at Wooseok's back, didn't even start his car engine.   
Wait until Wooseok really gets into his house.

10 minutes, 20 minutes

Seungwoo still doesn't budge. He continued to stare at the ivory white house which was a house of wooseok and his lover. Thinking that Wooseok already has someone living with him makes Seungwoo's heart uneasy.

He is waiting for someone. Yaps, seungwoo is waiting for Wooseok's lover. He wants to see which lucky man has tied Wooseok, what kind of man makes Wooseok love him that deep.

Not long after, a man who was tall enough walking toward Wooseok's house, staggered. He is quite handsome in a black suit and brown jacket with a red scarf that he knows belongs to Wooseok, he has seen Wooseok wear it once during his visit to the hospital.

His hands grip the steering wheel tightly. His attention was diverted to a feeling that bothered him. He felt like he had seen that man before.

  
_Where was that? _

_Who is he?_

He thinks hard, trying to remember the things that he missed.

"Ah right ..." He hurriedly reached into his bag, looking for his cellphone, and called someone.

"Mr. Kim, I want you to find out about someone," said Seungwoo

"Cho Seungyoun. Find who Cho Seungyoun is" 

_"Cho Seungyoun? I seem to have heard that name"_ someone on the phone line replied

"Yes, I know, right? We met him on my old man's company birthday"

_"Ahh ... Now I remember, isn't he the fiance of Jimin? The daughter of Mr. Park"_

"Fiance? Mr. Park?" Ask Seungwoo as he not remember it

_"She is the woman who will your father set it up for you, but it failed because at that time it turned out she brought his fiancée. Now you remember, right? Park Jimin, the daughter of Mr. Park, the owner of the Echo company "_ explained someone who is a confidant of Seungwoo. 

"Are you sure you didn't remember it wrong?" Ask Seungwoo confirmed, because to be honest he didn't really remember 

_"I'm very sure, I will find out more and will submit the results to you by tomorrow" _

"Okay, I'm counting on you Mr. Kim"

He hung up the call, threw his phone to the passenger chair next to him. Seungwoo's blood suddenly rose, he did not think the person that Wooseok loves had betrayed him. Or, does Wooseok already know about this? Whatever, he still doesn't accept if a man as good as Wooseok gets a bastard guy like Cho Seungyoun.

"Damn!" he said while hitting the steering wheel of his car

  
On the other hand.....

  
**BLEURGHH ... ** **BLEURGHHH ....**

**UHUK !!**

  
Wooseok kept vomiting in the bathroom, maybe this was also the effect of the chemotherapy he was undergoing. His head began to hurt again and his stomach felt very nauseous

**Cough Cough**

"Ugh ... Why am I so sick," Wooseok said, walking slowly to his bedroom

**SLAM!!**

  
He heard the front door slam loud enough. Someone seems to have just entered

"Seungyoun?" Call Wooseok while walking to the front door of their house

"I'M HOME ~~" shouted Seungyoun

"Oh you're back" wooseok welcomed, he reached for Seungyoun's bag and took off the jacket from Seungyoun's body.

_'There's a strong alcohol smell ...'_ said Wooseok in his heart

Seungyoun body swayed, slowly falling hugging wooseok. He took a sip of the wooseok's scent from the recesses of his neck. Kiss him occasionally.

"I like the fragrance of your body" Seungyoun said and then kissed his Wooseok's lips passionately. The hand slowly reached wooseok's thin clothes.

Wooseok tried to stop him but for the umpteenth time, Wooseok's strength was not comparable to Seungyoun's. He was defeated

"Eughh ... Wait ..."

Wooseok remembered Seungwoo's words about his body being not as strong as before. And he also remembered that his body was still full of needle marks and some bruises due to the side effects of chemotherapy, with all his strength he tried to stop Seungyoun who was about to take off his clothes.

"WHAT!?" Asked Seungyoun

With the hesitation, wooseok answered

"Can we do it without taking off my shirt?" Asked Wooseok

Seungyoun looked confused

"Emm ... Cold ... It's too cold tonight, isn't it? I'm afraid to catch a cold .." He continued, he didn't want Seungyoun to see all the wounds on his upper body

Seungyoun smiled responding to Wooseok's words, he thought that was very adorable

"Okay, baby," he replied by kissing Wooseok's forehead.

That night, once again, he felt guilty for ignoring Seungwoo's words.

.  
.  
.

**Drtt ...**

  
**Drrtt ...**

It's 2 A.M in the morning, Seungyoun woke up because his cellphone keep vibrating.  
He looked at wooseok who was asleep in his arms and then picked up the call without seeing the name

"Hello?" called seungyoun

_"Honey .."_ someone from behind the phone line calling him softly

"Jimin? Hey, why are you calling?" Asked Seungyoun when he realized that it was a call from his other lover

_"Can you come here right now? I need you,"_ said the woman

"Can't you wait until later? It's still early, seriously, I can't go now" said Seungyoun, he glanced at wooseok, worried he would wake him up.

_"Nooooo ... I want you to be here right now,"_ she whined

"Ok ok ... i'll be there" Seungyoun turned off his phone, he really did not want to get out of his bed, he still wanted to be with Wooseok but what can he say, it's Jimin's request, he has to do it.

He slowly picked up his scattered clothes, replaced it with a new one and got ready to leave but wooseok woke up

"Where are you going?" Asked Wooseok

Seungyoun looked shocked, he didn't know that Wooseok would wake up 

"There's problem in the company. I have to go now" he replied

"At this hour?" Wooseok asked again, but was not answered by Seungyoun

"Don't go," Wooseok said

He knew that Seungyoun would definitely go to see that woman, what kind of company that told their employees to comes this early. So funny

"Cho seungyoun, i beg you, pls don't go" this time wooseok grabs seungyoun's hand

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Seungyoun

"Youn ..."

"Wooseok-ah, really, I have to go, eum? You know it well that my work is very important to me, so please don't block me"

Hearing that statement made Wooseok realized that he was no longer important in Seungyoun's life, his heart did not accept that fact, he was really fed up

**SIGH...**

Wooseok exhaled heavily

"You think I'm stupid, right? Don't make shamless excuses, Cho Seungyoun" he staring right into Seungyoun's eyes, his hand that had been holding Seungyoun's arm, shaking so hard, he struggled to control his emotions.

"Now, what do you mean by that?!" Seungyoun asked him with disbelief look.

"You asked me? Don't joke with me, seungyoun-ah. I know that you will meet that woman right now" Wooseok really did not believe he would say something like this, he really didn't plan to talk about 'that woman' now, but it seemed that Wooseok was really tired, the chemotherapy that he was undergoing, Seungyoun's attitude that's getting worse and the loneliness he had feeling until now, made him lost control

"YOU!!" Seungyoun throws Wooseok's grasp, tightly grabs the collar of Wooseok's shirt, his eyes look angry. Either he was nervous for fear of wooseok knowing what he was doing behind his back or because he was really angry seeing wooseok's gaze so cold towards him

  
If you say that kind of thing again, I'll punch you in the face!!" seungyoun threatened him. He knew he was wrong but he didn't like it if Wooseok exposed what he had been covering up until now. Wooseok's tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped on Seungyoun's hand who was pulling his collar. Warm, the tears felt so warm in Seungyoun's hands. Wooseok crying. 

"Arhgg .. Fuck ..!!" Seungyoun released his grip on wooseok, then walked to the door of their room, one step before Seungyoun reached the door knob, Wooseok screamed loudly, he sobbed.

"I WILL DIE SOON. Can't you be nice to me just once...." Wooseok's screams weakened at the end of his words, he felt his chest tighten

"Please...seungyoun..." 

Seungyoun gasped with wooseok's words, he felt his legs go limp. He tried to step back toward wooseok, but maybe because his emotions had not subsided before, he couldn't think clearly

"Then take your medicine"

"WHAT?!" 

This is not the answer that Wooseok hoped for, this is not the response that he imagined. Seungyoun's answer was really disappointing. 

"What do you expect? The last time you said you had a fever and cought a cold, and now you say you will die soon. Come on, wooseok-ah, don't be spoiled" 

"Do you not love me anymore? Will you really be okay if I die?" 

"Please seok-ah, i really need to go" Seungyoun looks annoyed, he really has to go now or not Jimin will be mad at him.

Wooseok's anger reached its climax, he looked at Seungyoun in disbelief.

"You really don't know what I've been through for the past year, you didn't even ask me what kind of illness I was suffering from. You really threw me away, Cho Seungyoun"

"Hey, why are you so angry! Don't exaggerating it, Kim Wooseok!" Seungyoun walked to Wooseok who was still sitting in the bed, staring at him annoyed

"Go" said Wooseok

"What?!"

"I said just go if you really want to go that bad! And don't ever come back again!" Wooseok's gaze was so sharp and painful, tears keep running down on his cheeks, his lips trembled when he said that.

Seungyoun who was already annoyed reply to wooseok's words, not wanting to lose

"Fine, I'll go but don't beg me when you want me to come back!" Seungyoun walked out of the room, slammed the door hard and did not look back

"Arghhh!! YOU REALLY THE WORST CHO SEUNGYOUN !!" Wooseok screaming, cursing his lover who slowly walked away

Seungyoun heard that. Actually, the guilty undermines seungyoun's feelings, he really can't bear to see Wooseok like this. He wants this to be over quickly.   
  
'_Please wait a little longer, seok-ah'_

After that fight, Seungyoun really didn't come back for a few days.

  
**2 YEARS AGO**

_"Cho-ssi, you were asked to visit Mr. Park's house tonight," said one of Seungyoun's colleagues_

_On the way to Mr. Park's house, his boss at the office, Seungyoun felt uncomfortable in his heart, he remembered that he didn't make a fatal mistake so far, so what made him suddenly called like this._

_"Huuhhhh ..." He exhaled loudly before his hand pressed the door bell of the house. The house looks luxurious._

  
_ **Ding**_

_ ** Dong** _

_Then a middle-aged woman opened the door which he thought might be a housemaid at his boss's house._

_"Please wait a moment, I will call Mr. Park" said the woman_

_"Thank you," Seungyoun replied_

_While waiting for Mr. Park to come, he took his cellphone from his pants pocket, he sent a message to someone._

_ **'Seok-ah, I'm sorry, I seems to be home late. Boss asked me to meet him. Huhuhu I'm so nervousㅠㅠ'** _

_Shortly his cellphone vibrated, the sign he received a reply _

_ **'It's okay, I'll wait at home. Don't be nervous, Seungyoun baby, fighting!! I love you >.<"** _

_A smile engraved on Seungyoun's lips as he read the reply message from his lover._

_"Aahh I want to go home quickly," he muttered_

_Before he could reply to Wooseok's message, Mr. Park was seen coming down the stairs, heading towards him. He hurriedly put his cellphone back_

_"Good evening, Mr. Park," said Seungyoun_

_"Sit down" Mr.Park ordered. His firm and authoritative face makes Seungyoun even more nervous._

_"Cho-ssi, marry my daughter" said Mr. Park to the point_

_Seungyoun who couldn't digest that words just paused with a confused face. He was sure he heard it wrong._

_"Pardon?" He asked confused_

_"I said marry my daughter. You know you are one of the workers that i trust in the company, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this now" Mr Park's sentence sounded very cold, he looked at Seungyoun intensely_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but what does this mean?"_

_Mr. Park took a deep breath, he rubbed his face slowly. Instantly, the face that had been seen intimidate turned into a face full of despair._

_"Cho Seungyoun. My daughter, Jimin, was diagnosed with leukemia. And the doctor said that her life would not last long. So I asked you to marry her, you know that she really like you for a long time, right?"_

_"I can't possibly marry her, there is someone ..." Seungyoun's words stopped when he felt the sharp gaze from his boss_

_"Did you forget? If it wasn't for Jimin who asked me to, your position in the company would not be this high. You owe her one, Cho-ssi," said Mr. Park firmly, his expression turn into intimidating again._

_"But ..." Again Seungyoun's words stopped, he felt his voice tremble every time he faced this boss_

_"I will give you anything. Money, position, and even I will give half of my shares to you if you are willing to marry my daughter" apparently, Mr. Park is really not playing with his offer. Seungyoun felt his head dizzy, cold sweat running through his body. He was really in dilemma today._

_Position. _

_Wealth. _

_That's all he had dreamed of all this time. His hard work over the years in order to change his poor life into the luxury one. This is what he has been looking for, but on the second thought, wooseok is the one that make him become this ambitious until now. He wants to change his life for wooseok, for the sake of his lover who had been suffering enough for life with him._

_He could have accepted the offer of and enjoy the luxury life, after all the daughter of his boss will die soon, and after that he will be happy with Wooseok. _

_But, his heart didn't want to betray Wooseok, he couldn't do that. He did not want to lose Wooseok._

_Seungyoun thought deeply, until finally he made a decision_

_"Alright sir, I will accept your request but with one condition" said Seungyoun_

_"What is that?"_

_"I can't marry Jimin but instead I am willing to get engaged with her. Only until the time comes" he said confidently, his hands clenched tightly, squeezing his pants._

_Seungyoun knew what he was doing was wrong and he also knew that someday there would be karma that happened to him but he couldn't miss a rare opportunity like this._

_Isn't this mutually beneficial?_

_He will accompany the daughter of his boss until who knows, but for sure that woman doesn't have a long life and after that he will live happily with Wooseok. Wooseok no longer need to suffer. _

_That's a win-win solution, right?_

  
Hemmm ... 

But I don't know, nobody will know what kind of karma will happen to you in the future, right?

TBC~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will end this story in two or three more chapters, actually I planned to make this into 10 chapters but it doesn't seem to be happening. 
> 
> But yeaah... don't lose hope!!! I can do it!! :))


End file.
